Noël
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Parce que Noël, c'est jour de fêtes et de cadeaux. Et Marielle n'a qu'une envie : donner le sien, si particulier, à Shiroe. Spécial Noël - OS.


" Shiro-bō ! "

Le stratège eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une masse de cheveux blonds envahit son champ de vision. Marielle, parce que cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, se tenait en face de lui, un sourire enfantin et heureux sur les lèvres. Dans ses bras se trouvait une grande pile de bonnets de Noël, et l'un d'eux trônait déjà sur sa tête.

"Comme tu as pu le deviner, Noël arrive bientôt, alors Henrietta et moi avons décidé de faire une grande fête dans le hall de la guilde. Du coup, nous recrutons toutes les personnes disponibles pour nous aider ! Cela te dérangerait-il de nous donner un coup de main ? Je crois que Naotsugu a de légères difficultés avec le sapin. Merci beaucoup, Shiroe~. "

Et sans vraiment attendre de réponse, elle lui posa un bonnet sur la tête et partit en souriant, fredonnant un air de Noël. Le brun sourit en secouant légèrement la tête, ce qui fit bouger la boule blanche, puis se dirigea vers le hall. Ce serait toujours plus intéressant que la paperasse, de toute façon.

Les préparatifs étaient déjà bien entamés, et à ce rythme, tout serait prêt ce soir. Hien et Shōryū installaient les dernières tables, le renard s'amusant à charrier son ami, Serara - des étoiles dans les yeux - aidait Nyanta à installer les plats sur les tables déjà décorées. Dans un coin de la pièce, Tōhya et Minori installaient des guirlandes et autres décorations sous l'œil attentif d'Akatskuki et d'Henrietta - qui essayait en même temps de convaincre l'assassin d'enfiler une magnifique robe de Mère Noël - et au milieu de la pièce trônait fièrement un gigantesque sapin, sur lequel Naotsugu essayait tant bien que mal d'accrocher des guirlandes. Ce dernier s'empêtra soudain et glissa de l'escabeau, s'écrasant peu gracieusement au sol, devant un Rundel Haus plus que blasé.

"Laisse-moi donc faire ! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant son bâton, des étoiles scintillant autour de lui.

"Toujours être dans le thème pour être classe" pourrait bien devenir sa nouvelle devise, tiens. Mais pour le moment, la classe, il fallait l'oublier. A moins qu'être entouré de guirlandes soit, pour lui, un synonyme… Shiroe ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant empêtré ainsi, manquant à chaque instant de tomber.

"Apprend à utiliser les bons sorts", lui dit-il.

Et d'un coup de baguette magique, il lui retira les décorations qu'il plaça correctement sur le grand sapin. Puis il aida Naotsugu à se relever, et les deux se dirigèrent vers Nyanta afin de lui donner un coup de main, ignorant royalement Rundel Haus, complètement dépité.

Tandis qu'ils installaient les couverts et la nourriture, la voix de Marielle leur parvint aux oreilles.

"J'exige que pour ce réveillon, tout le monde soit parfait ! Je veux tous les hommes en costume et les femmes en belles robes ! Alors, maintenant que tout est prêt, allons nous préparer !"

Elle sauta de l'estrade où s'installaient les musiciens et entraina les femmes dans sa suite, tandis que les hommes faisaient de même. Bien sûr, ils étaient beaucoup moins enthousiastes qu'elles. Après tout, la plupart ne savaient pas danser. Et pire encore, ne savaient pas mettre une cravate ou un nœud papillon. Ce fut rapidement le grand bazar : Naotsugu n'arrivait pas à boutonner sa chemise, ce qui le faisait râler et gesticuler, bousculant Shiroe qui essayait tant bien que mal de mettre sa cravate, qui se rattrapa comme il le put à Nyanta, qui fit tomber Rundel Haus, Shōryō et Tōhya. La plupart des hommes présents se mirent à rire, sans chercher à les aider à se relever. C'était aussi ça, la magie de Noël.

Mais ils furent bientôt remis à l'ordre par Henrietta, qui leur demanda bien gentiment de se dépêcher, car elles étaient prêtes. Alors tous sortirent et se rendirent à nouveau dans la grande salle, où la musique résonnait déjà. Les femmes étaient magnifiques, avec de grandes robes rouges, vertes ou satinées.

Tous s'assirent à la table qui leur était désignée, et les conversations commencèrent. A la table de Shiroe se trouvait Marielle à sa gauche, Akatsuki à sa droite, Henrietta en face de l'assassin, Naotsugu en face de Shiroe et Nyanta en face de Marielle.

L'ambiance était détendue : les plats étaient succulents et tout le monde s'amusait. Puis vint le moment de danser, comme il était convenu. Et là, le problème de la cavalière se posa. Après multiples débats, Henrietta partit avec Akatsuki, Naotsugu invita une jolie jeune femme, Serara accosta Nyanta, le rouge aux joues, et ne resta bientôt plus que Marielle et Shiroe. Akatsuki, qui passait par là après un grand tour de valse, glissa à son maitre :

"Crusty n'est pas là pour vous envoyer sur la piste, mais si vous ne le faites pas, je crains que Marielle ne vous en veuille beaucoup."

Et elle repartit, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, laissant son seigneur rougir. Se levant, il tendit la main à la jeune femme et l'invita à danser.

"Je vous préviens, je ne sais pas danser.

- Et bien, nous apprendrons ensemble, dans ce cas", sourit-elle gentiment.

L'entraînant sur la piste, Shiroe passa sa main sur sa hanche, tandis que l'autre se glissait dans sa main. Et ils commencèrent à valser, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme sans se marcher sur les pieds. Marielle ne cessait de rire face aux multiples erreurs, et Shiroe souriait, heureux. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à danser, puis s'assirent un peu en soufflant.

Une bouteille fut ouverte, et les deux amis l'entamèrent. Et la finirent, puisque personne ne venait la réclamer. Complètement saoul, les joues rougies et un grand sourire sur le visage, Marielle tenait la main du brun et lui parlait vivement. De quoi, les deux ne savaient pas vraiment ; mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

La jeune femme cessa bientôt et se glissa dans les bras du stratège, prétextant qu'elle avait froid. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps comme ça, murmurant mille et une choses banales tout en regardant les autres danser.

"Shiroe… Il est bientôt minuit, tu sais ? Ça veut dire cadeaux…

- Oh… Je suis désolé Marie, mais je n'en ai pas…"

La jeune femme se releva, faisant face au brun. Ce dernier était embarrassé d'avoir oublié quelque chose de si important, mais Marielle le rassura.

"Tu sais… Quand on devait aller tous ensemble à la plage… Je t'en ai voulu d'aller à cette réunion. Mais comme c'était important, et bien je ne t'ai pas retenu… Mais je voulais te dire - ou plutôt te montrer - quelque chose…"

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la blonde posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser chaste. Le cœur du brun rata un battement, et il sentit ses mains glisser sur sa taille et sa nuque, approfondissant ce baiser. Ils durent pourtant se séparer, manquant d'air.

"Joyeux Noël, Shiroe… Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

- Ce sera le plus beau Noël de ma vie, Marie… Répondit-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Et tout ça sous l'œil attentif des autres membres de la guilde, qui n'attendaient que ça depuis des mois.

* * *

Un truc tout mignon, tout léger et tout fluffy... C'est la magie de Noël !

Je suis pas super fière de moi là, et le titre est banal, mais bon, je voulais absolument qu'ils soient ensemble, et comme les épisodes m'ont brisés mon rêve de faire un OS à la plage... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Please~

Joyeux Noël à vous tous !


End file.
